ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Real History Lessons
Plot "I am amazed by such unneccesary news in this world. The mall bombed? Jack the Ripper returns? This is just bogus!" the man threw the papers away from his seat. "Emperor Balthazar, you might actually want to see this" his secretary stammered as his eyes turned blood red. He groaned "This better be good. Eight kids destroyed the fog in Palermo, Sicily? I am surprised" "Are you?" "NO!!!!!!!!!" He roared "Polymarkus was trapped there. If he gets out, there will be more protests against me. You must know that Italy hates me a lot ''after I accidentally destroyed half of Rome." His secretary stammered "That was on purp--" "SILENCE" He roared again. The secretary yelped. The paper went flying down on the ground. Balthazar looked at his horrified and terror-stricken secretary "Amanda. No needs to worry. I will handle those stupid brats who destroyed that fog with some stuffs I had" "Can I ha-ha-have my tea break-k now?" "Sure" Balthazar smiled. Meanwhile... "Right...." Brian spoke as he looked at PT2 "So, you think you can pull of a heist with a potato in the Louvre Museum?" PT2 smiled "No one will notice my grand AWESUMNESS" "Can we just go?" asked Benmastermind "This place is so creepy" Bink smiled "It's just an art museum" "We took a plane to France" Omi spoke "Now, where are we?" As they continued their conversation, Brian looked at the paintings. The Potaterz went forward to grab a statue. I don't know how. Well, who would suspect a potato commit an art theft? "Where is Brian and UH?" ET asked. Benmastermind spoke "Uh..oh" The alarm blared. Brian and UH came out. Ultimatehero came out as a potato carrying ''Psyche Revived by Cupid's Kiss. "EW, what the heck did I bring?" PT2 commented. Bink narrowed her eyes "GRRR.... Let's just get the heck out of here!" Omi ran while the police officers began to chase after them. They had technologically advanced cars (IT'S 1000 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE PEOPLE!). "Leave that statue!" ET yelled and began to flee. Three Minutes Later, "That was once exciting adventure" Brian spoke. UH groaned "That is the worst stuff I have ever done." "That was really AWESUM! Let's do it again!" Omi laughed. ET facepalmed. Suddenly, a gush of water spew out of the ground and threw the group away. Electricity began to circulate around the place. Brian and Dan prepared to fight checking to see if anyone was ready. As the other leapt out, electricity captured them. "Who are you?" A voice spoke. Well, obviously, that's me. ET angrily yelled "Who the heck are you, if may I ask" Wai smiled and told him his name. ET calmed down and asked "You are from Ben 10 Fanfiction Wiki too?" "I am" Wai replied "I have heard stories that you guys saved Palermo, Sicily" "We are that famous?" Omi asked. "Kind of, It's like --" He got interrupted when out of nowhere, four robots appeared and began blasting at them. What nice introduction. The androids did not stop and began to chase after them. As they began to ran away from the robots, they halted to a stop. They met their old foe. PolyMarkus... "Why, hello. Brats, ready for your utter ANNIHILATION!" the robot spoke monotonously. Bink screamed "RUN!" The two entrances were blocked, one by PolyMarkus's minions and the other by PolyMarkus himself. "What are we going to do?" Wai asked. Benmastermind smiled "Easy, we fly?" The others blinked but soon they got the idea of what he just spoke. "ET likes it!" Wai asked "Like what?" "Transforming?" "Oh..that" As PolyMarkus and his robots advanced towards the group, Benmastermind gave a signal to transform and run. Eight users managed to defeat a maniacal robot preparing to destroy all forms of government on this planet after trying very hard. They can't just ram the robot. "Squidly!" he transformed and started to levitate to a higher ground. The android blasted him with light and darkness merged. Dan yelped as it nearly fried his tentacles. "HEY, this is my new form!" "I don't care!" the robot's eyes glowed red again and slammed his hand to the building. The building began to fall. The others luckily transformed including Wai. "We have to leave" Bink suggested when PolyMarkus started to pursue them. Wai blasted a spark of lightning at PolyMarkus at the same time, the robot threw a ball of plasmic energy at him. As Electrictiy and this ball of twillight appeared, it created a giant vortex in the middle of the users. PolyMarkus hesitated to go forward. Dan and the others tried to grip at something as space and time began to tear them apart. "FOOL!" PolyMarkus yelled "You just summoned a vortex which leads people to past, present and future!" Soon, Newbie began making baby noises as he fell into the pit. Bink and Brian soon got pulled into the vortex. The vacuum began pulling all eight users into the portal. "USE THIS!" Wai threw a cellphone at Benmastermind "If you get to somewhere in space and time, I can still contact you guys with this" "What" the sounds of the churning abyss covered up what Wai was saying. September 17th 1792 "Okay, where are we" Omi asked as he looked around that filthy streets and angry mob that threatened to devour them. "We are like in 16 century France?" Bink guessed. Brian asked "SAY WHAT?" "I should have paid much attention in History Class" Dan spoke. "Newbie want pie. Newbie want PIE" Benmastermind showed them what Wai gave them, a cellphone. As they began to leave, the cellphone rang. "Hello?" A static voice was heard "Is it Mastermind?" "Yes" "It's just me. Where are guys? OR WHEN?" ET took the phone "We are in France probably around 1700s." "ARE YOU GUYS INSANE?" Brian asked "Why?" "An angry mob is after everyone who is wearing fancy clothing. In this time, you are one of them. Also, Benmastermind try to hide your French accent" Wai hanged up. Omi looked at the others "Okay, let's just survive" Then suddenly, a mob of angry villagers chased after the eight users. One of them was cursing in France and the others looked at them their eyes filled with RAGE. "Tuez-les!" one of the villagers screamed as they began to chase after them. (Translation: Kill them!) Dan yelled "THIS IS WHY I DON'T WANT TO BE IN AN ADVENTURE" The villagers came to a halt and looked at each other. "Ils sont originaires de l'Angleterre" a woman villager spoke. (Translation: They are from England!"The other looked at her "Espions!" (Translation:SPIES!) "Les pulvériser!" one of them spoke (Translation: Pulverize them) The villagers looked at them "Où sont-ils allés?" (Translation: Why did they go?) Meanwhile, "To be in a Ben 10 world, we have cope with this, whatever! I don't even known who sent us here" UH grumbled, the first time he came to France. "Whatever, it is. We have to get back to this --" ET got interrupted when he heard a noise. Two Englishmen were talking to each other. "Sir Gawain, this seemed to a perfect surprise" one of the knights spoke. Sir Gawain replied "We found more objects that came from the heavens above. The first one I have examined, seemed to allowed to go back through time itself" "That is a potent weapon against our war against the giants" Sir Gawain said "Indeed" "Did you guys hear that?" ET hissed "Those were Forever Knights" Benmastermind suggested "They must have got their hands on an alien spaceship" "Can this day get any worse" Dan exaperated. "Actually it will..." Benmastermind shuddered as the sight of angry villagers towered above them. The villagers grinned evilly and spoke "Vous y êtes!" (There you are...) "Uh..oh.." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they began running suddenly, Benmastermind made a terrible idea. "Arrêtez, les villageois en colère!" he spoke and villagers froze. (Stop, Angry Villagers!) "You can speak French? And what's that mean?" Brian asked. Benmastermind did not speak to Brian when he began blasting the villagers with fire forcing them to go no longer. "Sorcières, ils doivent tous être tués!" the villagers screamed until one began to speak out unaffected by mob psychology. (THEY ARE SORCERERS! Behead them) "Que l'on ressemble à Marie-Antoinette." he spoke out pointing at Benmastermind. (He resembles Marie Antoinette) "Marie Antoinette? Was that that woman who said Let them have cake?" Dan asked. "C'est un malentendu" Benmastermind spoke. (This is just a misunderstanding) "What are you saying!" Brian getting frustrated after not receiving the answer. Benmastermind answered finally "They wants to kill us, they think we are English-sorcerers-spy guys and they think I am the nephew of Marie Antoinette" "Great" ET groaned. Dan asked "That means we have to run right? Fury!" "Yes, transformation!" Brian cheered as he transformed along with the others into Cannonman. The others transformed and started to run as the mob continued to chase after them, this time to behead them. What's the difference, they are running. As they flee, UH suggested to the others to go to the Forever Knights base to find the time machine that they had found. The others agreed. "Marie Antoinette" Dan snickered. Benmastermind narrowed "Not..funny!" Ignoring the two, Bink suggested "Wouldn't it be nice if we know what their names were?" "Sir Gawaine and someone else" Omi tried to remember. Soon, they managed to outrun the crowd and arrived in a hilly top. As they found themselves on a stream of turbulent waves. It suddenly became unnatural for a stream to have really huge waves. The waves and tides seemed to erode the soil. "Let's go and NEWBIE WANT............... FISH!" Newbie whispered after not saying for four hours. "Let's just go" Dan looked ath the river..stream..whatever and started to wade. "Is the river moving?" Benmastermind noticed. Suddenly, two or three beings made of water appeared. They lashed out of their tentacles at the group. They ducked. Brian used his fire powers to vaporize the water. It failed as the monster's cunning ability to lash out any heat nearby. Brian asked "WHO THE FUDGE ARE THESE GUYS" "We are Aquamares" came the answer from the water beings themselves. They stopped fighting. The water beings looked at the group intensively. *cricket noises* "Ok..." Mastermind broke the silence "How do you guys get on Earth?" "We were from Planet Sjavar" the biggest Aquamare answered "The planet was destroyed and when we were going to a planet named Tahlassa, our ship crashed. Most of us were wounded and died. We were captured by these men named the Forever Knights. They wanted us to use our so-called celestial technology to defeat dragons" The group looked at each other. They have to help these Aquamares and get home. UH managed to come up with an idea. UH managed to come up an idea. He told the others his plan to fight the Forever Knights and save the Aquamares before they get evaporated. UH transformed into Sneaki. The snake alien looked around the spaceship to find a time machine to sent us back and forth. The plan nearly failed when the Aquamares found the Yura Viakti. "What are you doing?" the Aquamare asked holding the snake from his tail. The snake wriggled and finally spoke to put him down. UH demorphed back. The second Aquamare probably female glared at the user angrily "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING IN?" She then turned back to the group who froze. Omi started to explain how they got here. "So, you wanted to get a time machine to get back to your time?" "Yes!" Omi interjected "And we are being followed by a mob of angry villagers who think we are English spies and Mastermind is the nephew of Marie Antoinette" As he said that, a group of villagers armed with forks and rakes appeared. Omi gulped but suddenly, the villagers dropped their weapons as they saw a towering Aquamare above them. The villagers screamed as they ran away. ET lifted the boulder that was covering area of the spaceship. He had superstrength hasn't he? After it was lifted, they heard a shout. A man who ET recognised as Sir Gawaine ran after them "Stop. You kids go play along and leave us alone" The group stayed there, unwavering. "Don't you understand me, boys and girls! LEAVE" Sir Gawaine took out a sword. It seemed to resemble the one that resembled Vilgax's sword. It had purple flames out of it. The group began a little bit hesitant. The atmosphere began to thicken. "Sir Blanco, slaughter them" Sir Blanco's head shifted mechanically and his teeth began to grind against each other. His eyes began to glow ruby. He was a robot. Blanco and Gawaine charged at the group. Brian used Stick Man and shot lasers at Sir Blanco. It had huge effect when it caused Sir Gawaine to lose his balance. ET as Deep Crusher, used his strength to throw a pine tree at Sir Blanco. The robot cut the tree in half and laughed maniacally. Deep Crusher boomed. Everything around his is blown away. Omi as Steeljaws managed to bit Sir Gawaine's armor. As Dividend, Bink managed to aid Deep Crusher against mechanical terror. Where's Newbie? Oh...he is fighting Sir Blanco as NRG. "Haha" Sir Gawaine laughed self-centered "No one can't defea-" *BANG* It was Cartoon Guy's pan that did the trick. You know we really need to use pans against zombies and other threats. And Cartoon Guy's the evidence. "Hammerhead!" Dan transformede. Sir Blanco is still not injured. The Aquamares appeared to aid them. They posssessed Sir Blanco's body shocking him. Benmastermind used his chainsaw tongue to saw it in half. They heard Wai's cellphone ring. "Hello?" Dan asked. "Is this Dan?" "I am with Paradox to bring you back to the past. Hang in there a little longer." "I am used to time travelling" "Fine" "Wait for a few minutes" "Ok" Dan looked around when he spotted the Aquamares finishing their spaceship. They paid their farewells and soon lifted up to the skies. Paradox appeared in front of Dan. "Whoa, you just scared daylights out of me" "I believe, we should be leaving, shouldn't we?" "Of course" The Professor led the group into the portal where they returned back to the present age. "Can't you just teleport back to our homes?" UH asked. Paradox smiled "I cannot do that. You have a destiny to fulfill here and after you have fulfilled this destiny..I may or may not let you out of this terror" "It's a nightmare" UH groaned. "I know" Professor disappeared afterwards. On his exit, he left a small piece of paper. It just said. Life is nothing without happiness. THE END. Category:Episodes Category:M.E.G.A. Category:Episodes in M.E.G.A.